The Boy Who Broke Free
by Gatito
Summary: Seto Munito's a freshman high-schooler at 4'9" who loves tennis. He just moved to a new school and hopes to achieve his dream - winning the Nationals. Of course, that's easier said than done. Especially when you're in a tennis team... that hates tennis.
1. Chapter Context Part I

Chapter Context for The Boy Who Broke Free for Part I

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Prologue**

**Ace: **

**Seto Munito**

Summary: Seto Munito is a boy from America who moves back to Japan.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter One**

**Match Start: **

**Smooth or Rough?**

Summary: Seto starts life at Yume High where he eventually learns the rules of the school via the hard way.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Two**

**Love - All:**

**Cupid Struck Home**

Summary: Seto meets the tennis team's manager Haruhi Tsubame - and immediately falls in love.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Three**

**Fry:**

**Sweet Dreams**

Summary: Seto is determined to change the tennis team's attitude by defeating them all in matches.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Four**

**Ball Boy:**

**What I Want**

Summary: Seto earns his place on the team... as a ball boy. However, his previous actions have gotten the tennis team's minds working.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Five**

**Change Over:**

**Tennis Team's Revival**

Summary: Seto begins to train for the ranking tournament.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Six**

**All-Court:**

**Extraodinary Boy**

Summary: The ranking tournament has finally started. How will Seto fare?

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Seven**

**Break:**

**Another Day**

Summary: A normal day for Seto Munito... well, as normal as it gets, at least.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eight**

**Putaway:**

**He Who Can Not Win**

Summary: Seto begins to train Naito, but soon learns that it may be more trouble than it's worth!

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Nine**

**League:**

**Striving for the Nationals**

Summary: Yume High's tennis team finally makes their debut in the Prefecturals against Aster High.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Ten**

**Default:**

**Rising Problems**

Summary: Seto learns some of the reasons why Yume High was disqualified.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Nine**

**Love Games:**

**Reasons for Playing**

Summary: Yume High makes a comeback after a cheer from Haruhi and a mysterious stranger's visit.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Ten**

**Walkover:**

**What He Strives For**

Summary: Seto prepares for his next match until complications arise.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Chapter Eleven**

**Lucky Losers:**

**What I Dream**

Summary: Seto prepares for the worst of the worst, only to learn that they are given a second chance!

**~*~*~*~*~**

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

~Gatito


	2. Ace: Seto Munito

**Prologue**

**Ace: **

**Seto Munito**

Summary: Seto Munito is a boy from America who moves back to Japan.

**~*~*~*~*~**

**Tokyo, Japan - 2:36pm; Taxi Cab**

_"Where to?" _the taxi driver asked in English.

_"Tokyo's Aux Bacchanales Kioicho," _came the voice from the back. The voice belonged to a orange-haired boy, and he wore light blue-tinted sun-glasses that partially covered his golden eyes. The boy wore a green shirt with a black jacket, blue baggy jeans, and white sneakers. Next to him, a black sports bag sat with the logo _Lotus_ printed in green across its side.

But there was just the most strangest thing... and that was the fact that the boy's height barely reached up to the car's rooftop.

_"So, why are your parents letting you ride the taxi to your meet place, _little boy?" the driver asked, his Japanese side coming out.

The boy's eye twitched in annoyance. _"I'm fifteen years old, thank you very much," _he muttered, irritation creeping into his voice with every word.

The driver's eyes widened. _"A-ah... i-is that so... I-I'm sorry..." _The driver fell silent immediately afterward, but his red ears gave away his embarrassment.

Yes, the boy was a freshman high-schooler... at 4'9''.

As if to break the deafening silence, the driver asked, "_Music?"_

"_Sure," _the boy answered. The driver turned on the radio station, where a commercial was fading out.

_"--tus, the most famous tennis company out there! They have the best tennis equipment you can use! Buy some of their products today! And now, here's a word from the company's owner himself, Mr. Jun Mu--" _The taxi driver switched the station before the commercial could finish, and into a station that was playing a song.

The rest of the drive was quiet except for the music.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 3:14pm; Aux Bacchanales Kioicho**

_"I'll have the spaghetti with meat sauce, garlic bread, a small plate of lasagna, a glass of coke," _the boy said as he handed the waitress the menu, and added, _"and a Tiramisu cake for desert."_

The waitress nodded as she took back the menu, bowing. _"Of course," _she said, and promptly left to complete the order.

The boy leaned back in his seat, sighing, the lack of sleep and the time-zone difference catching up to him. His flight from Los Angeles to Tokyo took about one whole day as there was no rest stop for the flight he took. And in all honesty, staying in a plane for one entire day was nothing good for his mood.

His bag sat next to him, occupying one seat. In front, there were two empty seats, and a lamplight shone down from the roof.

The boy noted that today, the restraurant was oddly quiet. Usually it was crowded, talkative, and very, very fast-paced. But today, there was barely anyone in here, and soothing music filled the silence and lack of conversation.

He grinned. _'This is a nice change of pace,' _he thought. _'Last time I was here, I sat next to a little kid who loved to throw meatballs... at me.'_ The boy's eye twitched out of annoyance at the thought.

Other than himself and the workers, there were six other people in here. A mother and her daughter, a elderly man, a business woman, and two other boys about his age who seemed to be talking about something.

_'Scratch that thought. Four people,' _the boy thought as the two boys left the restraurant, their conversation about something dying away into the music.

The boy glanced around again. _'She's not here yet,' _he thought, and then a sad one crept into his mind. _'Did she forget or did she...'_

He was snapped out of his thoughts as the waitress came, food prepared, hot and steaming. He smiled.

_"Thank you," _he said, and the waitress smiled back at him.

Then, she blinked. _"Monsieur... wait... no way... _Munito Seto?"

The boy's head snapped up at the mention of his name. _"Yes?"_

The waitress giggled. "I don't believe it," she said, reverting to Japanese. "All this time, I thought you looked familiar, but I couldn't place my hand on it."

The boy, Seto Munito, blinked. "Er... how do you know me?" he asked, finally using Japanese.

The waitress, a brunette with green eyes, smiled. "I'm a friend of your mother. I used to visit you when you were young, remember? Ah, yes, my name's Tsubame Kiri."

Seto's eyes widened. "No way, _Aunt Kiri_?" he asked. "What are you doing here in Japan?"

Kiri smiled. "I got a promotion from the restraurant I used to work at," she replied. "They moved me here, along with my daughter. You remember her, right?"

Seto laughed nervously. "Er... well... you know my memory..." He visibly shrunk under her gaze, and wished his sun glasses could do more than hide his eyes.

"Seto-kun..."

Seto winced. _'Here comes her scolding and lecture...'_

"I thought your mother raised you better than that..." Kiri sighed. "Don't tell me you forgot Ha--"

A ring tone interrupted her.

Kiri shot a look at Seto, who grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry, phone call," he said, though he didn't sound very sorry at all. Seto quickly picked up his cell phone, and thanked whoever was watching him for this conveniently placed phone call. "Hello?"

_"Ah, Seto?"_

_"Mom?" _

Kiri perked up, her ears twitching as if to try and catch some bit of their conversation.

_"Seto, oh, I'm so sorry!" _his mother cried from the other end of the line.

Seto's grin disappeared. He sighed. _"...Again...?" _he asked quietly.

_"I'm so, so, sorry," _his mother repeated. _"This was suppose to be our reunion after six years, and now..."_

Seto sighed again. _"No, mom. It's okay_," he told her. _"It's your job; another case, right?"_

_"Yes, it is," _came his mother's dejected voice. _"I specifically told my secretary to not take anymore cases, and yet she... I'm just so sorry, Seto."_

_"I already told you, it's okay," _Seto said. _"I'm a bit sad, but it's okay. Anyways, did you give the keys to the house to someone at least?"_

_"Yes, I gave the keys to the manager of the school you'll be going to. Go pick them up over there," _his mother said.

_"Alright." _Seto was about to hang up when his mother started again.

_"Seto," _she said. _"As soon as I'm done with this case, I promise, I'll come--"_

_"Mom," _Seto interrupted, sighing. _"Please... don't make anymore promises..."_

_"...Seto...?"_

_"Just... don't. Don't make any promises. I'm tired of it." _And with that, Seto shut his phone, slumping back into his seat with yet another sighed as he closed his eyes.

"Seto-kun?" Kiri asked hesitantly next to him. "Is... is everything alright?"

Seto was silent for a bit before he nodded. "Yeah... it's alright... everything's alright..."

Kiri bit her lip. She knew something was wrong. Having a daughter helped a lot.

"How about... how about after my shift, I'll go take you sight-seeing. Touring the city. It's been awhile since you've been here, right?"

"...Yeah, it has. About ten years, huh?"

Kiri giggled. "I remember. You were only five when we left. But before that in the airport, you got lost and almost went on a plane to Germany--"

Seto bolted up, beet-red. _"Aunt Kiri!" _he yelled.

Kiri giggled. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized, using the same tone Seto did when he picked up his phone. "Anyways, I better go." She leaned in, whispering, _"My boss will kill me if she knew I was slacking. If anyone asks, just use some of your contacts, okay?"_

Seto chuckled, nodding, before smiling.

Seto smiled. "Thanks," he told her.

He was happy to be back home.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 5:47pm**

Seto sighed as he collapsed on the bench. _"Wow, Tokyo's changed a lot since I've last been here," _he said, speaking in English.

"Well, what did you expect? You were gone were ten years," Kiri said, giggling as she offered him a can of soda. "And would you talk in Japanese? You're in Tokyo now, not America.

Seto rolled his eyes. _"I'll talk in English or Japanese if I want to." _He took the can of soda gratefully. Popping it open, he took a big gulp from it, and sighed in relief again. _"Nothing like a can of soda to revive you,"_ he muttered.

_"Hey, soda's bad for you,"_ Kiri scolded, deciding that she should talk in English too if the boy before her was going to. It'd seem weird to respond in Japanese to a English comment. _"As a tennis player, you should know that."_

Seto rolled his eyes. _"Yeah, yeah, drink it in moderation - whatever." _He picked up his duffel bag, and started walking with no place in mind.

_"Hey, Seto!"_ Kiri walked over to him. _"Where do you plan on going?"_

_"Probably to Yume High. The principal there has the key to my house,"_ he said.

Kiri's eyes brightened. _"Yume High? My daughter goes there."_

_"Really?"_ Seto asked, turning to her.

_'I forget who her daughter is,' _he thought guiltily.

Kiri beamed. _"Yep. Her name is Ha--" _

She was interrupted when a boy ran into Seto, spilling the soda all over him and the other boy.

"Whoa, sorry," a boy apologized as he backed off, picking up his water bottle that he dropped and brushing off the soda droplets off him as well. He had black hair and brown eyes, and was probably the same age as him.

_'Only taller,' _Seto thought. _'Probably thinks I'm some pre-schooler from the looks on his face.'_

_"Watch it," _Seto snapped as he stood up, brushing away the droplets of soda on his clothes the best he could. He picked up the now-empty soda can, and glared at the boy.

He backed off. "Uh... I'm... sorry...?" He stumbled back, and hissed to his other friend, "Hiroki, you know any English?"

The other boy, a brunette with brown eyes, shook his head. "How should I know?" he asked in bewilderment. "Ayumu, you, of all people, should know that I'm failing in World Languages."

Seto recognized the two boys from the restraurant who left before.

Finally, the black-haired boy turned to Seto, and said, "_I... _uh... _s-sorry for... for h-hitting... y-you..." _

Seto quirked an eyebrow. "I speak Japanese, too, you know."

The two boys gawked at him. "Wait," said the brunette, "You speak Japanese? Why'd you speak in English before then?!"

"Because I'm from America...?" Seto sighed. "Next time, just watch where you're going." He began to walk away, the empty soda can still in hand.

"Sorry about him," Kiri said quickly. "He's usually not like this." With that, she sped off towards Seto, leaving the two boys just standing there.

_CLANG!_

"What was that?" the black-haired boy asked, looking around.

The brunette shrugged. "How should I know?" he asked. "Come on, let's go. We're going to be late."

"...Fine," the other boy answered, giving up on searching for the sound of the noise. He tossed his water bottle into the recyclable bin right next to him, and as he did, his eyebrows scrunched together in confusion.

_'Isn't that the soda can that other boy had?'_

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 6:02pm**

"Seto!" Kiri called as she caught up to him. "Don't you think how you treated those other boys was kind of mean? After all, we were just standing there."

Seto sighed. "Sorry," he apologized. "I think the lack of sleep is making me lag. I mean, who wouldn't if they didn't sleep for almost a whole day?"

Kiri glanced at Seto in worry. She already knew the real reason why Seto was so grumpy today. _'Compared to his usual, cheerful and sarcastic self, this isn't Seto,' _she thought.

"Come on," Kiri told him, "I'll show you where Yume High is. After that, I have to go back to my other shift that starts at 6:30. You make sure to go home and get some good sleep. If you want, I can come visit you later and take you around again."

Seto nodded, yawning again. "Thanks, _Aunt Kiri_," he said and followed her towards the gates of Yume High.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 6:10pm; Yume High**

Seto bid good bye to Kiri as he held the schedule in his hand. "See you tomorrow," he called, and Kiri nodded.

"Bye bye!" And then she disappeared around the corner. Seto sighed as he glanced down at the schedule.

_'Wow, school ends at 3:30 here?' _he thought. _'Great, just great...' _Seto stuffed the schedule into his duffel bag. _'I'll walk around for a bit. There's no way I'm going to spend the entire evening at home... and I don't feel like playing tennis right now.'_

He sighed. _'How about I just go get some desert instead?'_

With that thought in mind, he walked away from the gates.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 6:30pm; Park**

Seto groaned as he saw where he was. _'Why is it that my feet always lead me to the tennis courts?'_

Nearby, the tennis courts where there. People were gathered along the fences that separated the tennis courts, eagerly watching the tennis match that was going on. Even though they were watching a match, Seto noticed something was off.

_'Now that's strange,' _Seto thought as he walked closer. _'There's never this many people here for just a match.'_

"Which one do you think will win?" Seto heard someone ask as he walked towards the courts.

"I'm betting on Tsuna," his friend answered.

"Really? I think Higashi will win..." his friend said.

The boy shrugged. "Well, Tsuna's not that good anyways. He's only a sub for his tennis team at that junk school."

His friend shot him a incredulous look. "You mean Yume High?" At the boy's nod, he whistled. "Damn, he goes there? I hear the school is run by the tennis club, but they don't even play tennis."

The other boy nodded. "Yeah, Tsuna said that, too. But he also said that the team captain is actually pretty good... if it weren't for the fact that he wins every service game, but loses every game that isn't his service."

This caught Seto's attention.

_'A team captain who loses every game that isn't his service, but wins all his service games? Is that really possible?' _he wondered.

"Jack Knife!"

"Game and match! 6-5, Higashi Ramon wins!"

Seto saw two boys shaking hands, and immediately recognized one of them.

_'It's the boy who spilled my soda,' _he remembered. _'Ayumu--that's what his friend called him. I'm guessing his name's Tsuna Ayumu.'_

The very same boy was grinning as he shook hands with the winner. "I can never beat you at this," he said.

The boy, Higashi Ramon, chuckled. "You can beat me at everything _but_ tennis," he said. "But you still should have joined the tennis team, not the track team, Ayumu."

Ayumu shrugged. "I'd never make it into competitions at that level. I'm much better at running, anyways. I should go. Me and Hiroki have to go finish up some homework."

Ramon nodded. "Alright, see you later."

As Ayumu and his friend walked away from the park, the referee turned to the onlookers. "Is there anyone else who'd like to try and beat Higashi Ramon?" he asked. "If not, then he will be crowned champion for this tournament!"

_'Oh, so they're holding a unofficial tournament,' _Seto thought. _'No wonder it was so crowded.'_

The crowd around him bustled in murmurs. None seemed to want to step up, either they had no experience in tennis, or those who did seemed to have already been beaten. Seto was about to leave when he heard Higashi Ramon say, "How about you--the boy with the orange hair?"

Seto froze.

_'I hate my luck.'_

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 6:45pm; Park**

Immediately, he tried to bluff. _"U-um," _Seto stuttered intentionally. _"_I... I... don't speak _Japanese_. From America."

Despite his efforts, the crowd around him pushed him up. Ramon scrutinized him.

"...Yeah, you're definitely from America. And I think you should be with your mom, too. Name, kid?"

Seto's eye twitched, but he tried not to show he was affected by the comment. Instead, he stared up at the soon-to-be champion with questioning eyes. "_Um, Seto Munito,_" he said, pretending as though he knew the last two words. "_But... _Don't speak _Japanese_," he repeated. "Can't... can't understand."

Ramon smiled. "Well, I'm pretty sure you'll understand this, then." He grabbed his racket and tennis ball. "Teeenniiis...." he drawled out, holding out the two items, and pointing at Seto's duffel bag. "Me," he pointed to himself, "You," he pointed to Seto, "Plaaaaay... Understand?"

Seto's eyes widened in fake horror. "N-no..." he stuttered. "N-not good... Play _tennis_ for - _um_ - fun." Once again, the boy ignored his comments.

Ramon held up one finger, saying the words he knew every tennis player knew. "One match, then you go."

The doors to the fences shut close, courtesy of some of Ramon's friends, and inwardly, Seto wondered exactly what had he done to deserve this.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 7:01pm; Park**

"Thank you for the game!" Seto shouted as he ran, kicking open the exit to the tennis courts as he stuffed his tennis racket inside his duffel bag. He ran, and inwardly cursed himself as he realized he'd spoken Japanese.

_'Aw damn, this is why I don't play against random strangers--or more specifically, people who are suppose to be champions.'_

Behind him, a shocked crowd was left, including a shocked referee and a shocked Higashi Ramon.

"I-in just... in just ten minutes..." the referee muttered.

Ramon fell to the ground in shock and surprise. "Who was he...?"

Besides him, the tennis ball rolled around a giant black circular mark.

~*~*~*~*~

**Tokyo, Japan - 7:34pm; Seto's house**

Seto sighed as he collapsed onto his bed. "What a way to enter Japan," he muttered. "You beat the undefeated champion of the annual unofficial tournament when you're only 4'9''..." He glanced at his clock. "And I'm supposed to be waking up right now in America, too." He groaned.

He glanced around his room, his eyes finally settling upon his computer. Getting up, he turned it on and immediately logged on to MySpace.

A IM screen popped up. It read:

_Casanova: __DUDE! YOU HACKED INTO MY ACCOUNT AGAIN!_

Seto burst into laughter. _'How Kevin-like,' _he thought. _'Complaints first, greetings later.'_

_Lovin'Lulu: shut up "cassie" setos finally on and thats all u say?_

He grinned. _'Now there's the Lucy I know and love.' _He began to type.

_TenniSeto: yeah i love you guys too_

_TenniSeto: as 4 the hacking u desrved it "cassie"_

_Casanova: MY NAMES NOT CASSIE OR CASANOVA!!!!!!! ITS KEVIN!_

_Lovin'Lulu: alrite lay off the caps will ya? and the ! marks too_

_TenniSeto: ...wait arent u guys sposed to be in skool?_

_Lovin'Lulu: theres a storm rite now_

_Casanova: skools out of electricity_

_TenniSeto: lucky =P_

_TenniSeto: i doubt sometin like thts gonna happn at my school_

There was some silence over the IM chat until Lucy's comment broke it, and the screen moved again.

_Lovin'Lulu: somethin wrong seto? you sound depressed_

_TenniSeto: how can i sound depressed?_

_Lovin'Lulu: u no wht i mean_

_Casanova: yea u dont sound like the seto i no_

_Casanova: ...leeme guess ur mom?_

Seto froze.

_Lovin'Lulu: dont try lyin to us either_

He sighed and typed.

_TenniSeto: yea shes still in america_

_TenniSeto: her secretary got her another case_

_TenniSeto: i swear she hates me_

_Casanova: u mean ms witch? damn she hates u alrite_

_Lovin'Lulu: her names ms. witic not ms. witch_

_Casanova: y r u complainig? u gave her tht name!_

_TenniSeto: yea thnks for the spport guys =P_

_Lovin'Lulu: srry set _

_Lovin'Lulu: but u no ur mom shes really busy_

_Casanova: dont worry bout it _

_Casanova: ur mom a good mom shes worried about u_

_TenniSeto: thnks guys_

_TenniSeto: anyways better go_

_TenniSeto: havent slept for one day_

_Lovin'Lulu: alrite nite_

_Casanova: night_

_Casanova: DONT U DARE HACK MY ACCOUNT AGAIN!_

Seto laughed as he closed the IM chat.

"I miss them... I really miss them..." He sighed in relief as he swiveled around in his chair. "Boy, talking with them always makes me feel better," Seto murmured. He stood up and looked around his room.

_'Looks exactly the same last time I saw it,' _Seto thought. _'Same dark green walls, same green carpet, same black bed and white pillows... It's at least nice to know my favorite color is still the same and I don't have to do a massive change to this room.'_

He walked to his bed and plopped down on it again. Picking up a tennis ball from his duffel bag, Seto threw it up into the air and caught it, repeating this several times. It got higher and higher until Seto was bouncing the ball back and forth between the ceiling.

"More power," Seto murmured. "More power equals long distance. Less power equals shorter distance. Same concepts apply to tennis." The repititive motion drew Seto into his thoughts as he remembered the fact that his middle school had no tennis club in America. But now, he was back in Japan where tennis clubs were common, especially in the high schools, and now he could fulfill his dream.

Seto grinned. "This year is going to be interesting."

* * *

／l、  
（ﾟ､ ｡ ７  
l、 ~ヽ  
じしf,)ノ

~Gatito

Normal - is the story itself  
"Normal" - means Japanese is being spoken  
_"Italic" _- means English is being spoken (or another language)  
_'Italic' _- are thoughts  
**Bold** - means means the time and place  
(A/N:) - is my own comment being inserted in


End file.
